Royal Scandal
by KatdFic
Summary: ¿Qué se necesita para unir los destinos de unos niños ricos con un huérfano y una niña sin gracia? Pues, nada más que el París bohemio de 1880 y el misterioso Bar "Masquerade", lugar de llamativos y exóticos espectáculos. Desde ese momento comienza la carrera de cada uno por completar sus sueños. Pero, en un mundo en el que todo vale, excepto enamorarse, sera imposible.
1. Chapter 1

**PRELUDIO.**

**1872~**_** Beatrice**_

– Respóndeme de una maldita vez, no más juegos. Beatrice es mi hija ¿sí o no? – la niña los podía ver desde las escaleras de la sala de estar, estaba sentada en unos de los escalones a la espera de que su madre subiera a su cuarto para que le diera las buenas noches; pero los golpes desenfrenados de su padre desde la puerta de entrada las sacó de trance y la mujer mayor tuvo que ir a abrirle, ya que la ama de llaves nunca fue. El hombre que estaba bien vestido con un traje de frac y manos enguantadas de blanco sostenía a su madre de los hombros mientras la mecía con euforia esperando una respuesta.

El sombrero de copa había caído al suelo y la mujer de un hermoso cabello castaño que caía sobre su espalda le sonría con descaro.

– Bebiste, he de suponerlo por el mal aliento que tienes – la sonrisa no se iba de su cara, lo miraba despectivo casi con odio.

– Tessa – el hombre frunció el ceño afligido y las palabras casi se quedan trabadas en su garganta – necesito la verdad.

– ¿Que verdad quieres escuchar Folco? ¿Qué Beatrice es hija de Bardi? – Tessa se había apartado de su marido para verle como su cara se desfiguraba. El rumor que había escuchado en el teatro parecía que se hacía realidad, su padre le dijo que Tessa mantenía un romance con su mejor amigo. Amigo que tenía casi el cincuenta por ciento de la empresa industrial familiar y el cual había sido el padrino de bautizo de la pequeña Beatrice – o mejor aún, Beatrice es hija de tu padre o de tu hermano.

El golpe en su cara hizo el declive de todo. Ella llevo su mano despacio a su mejilla donde su marido le había golpeado dejándole una marca roja.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – el hombre alzo la mano nuevamente para golearla, pero se detuvo en último momento – ¿Por qué Tessa? ¡¿Por qué?! Yo…yo les di todo a ustedes, ¡te cumplí todos tus malditos caprichos!

– No es suficiente – la mujer tenia una mirada afilada hacia la persona que en algún momento dijo que amaba delante de una iglesia – Aunque parece que te afecta más con quien me haya acostado que el padre verdadero de Bice.

Folco la empujó agresivo hacia el sillón carmesí, el pijama blanco de Tessa se elevo hasta sus rodillas, pero ambas miradas no se apartaban.

– Quiero la verdad – la voz del hombre salió como un ahogo – la puta verdad.

– ¿La verdad de qué? – Tessa volvió a sonreír descaradamente – ¿de con cuantos hombres te he sido infiel o sobre el padre de Bice?

–Estas cortando mi paciencia mujer – el agarre sobre los hombros de la mujer se hizo más fuerte.

– Y tú la mía Folco – la voz de Tessa sonaba de lo más calmada – y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría.

–Quiero que te vayas de mi casa – Folco se separó de su esposa y oculto su rostro con una mano, estaba lleno de coraje y amargura. No podía creer lo que le decía su esposa. ¿Cómo pudo traicionarlo de esa forma? Él que le dio todo, él que la amo con todo su ser. Independiente de que su matrimonio fuese arreglado, cuando la vio bajar de ese carruaje, con la mirada en alto y unos brillantes ojos verdes, nunca más la pudo sacar de su mente. Había caído enamorado como los múltiples jóvenes de su edad que veían a Tessa Portinari por primera vez. La cuarta de hija de un total de seis hermanos de la casa Portinari, una familia reconocida de banqueros italianos que decidieron mudarse a Francia para mejorar el negocio e invertir en la gran industria.

Tendría alrededor de trece años cuando la vio y los comprometieron enseguida; su padre no iba a perder la oportunidad de unir lazos lo más rápido posible con esa familia de banqueros. Se casaron cuando ambos cumplieron los dieciocho, para él Tessa era la mujer más hermosa que vio y ella siempre lo hacia notar. Cuando nació Beatrice, ellos ya llevaban ocho años de casados y las relaciones con la burocracia francesa y las ganancias habían sido multiplicadas considerablemente; era como si la pequeña bebé les hubiera dado un golpe de suerte casi divino.

–Con gusto me iré, pero me llevo a mi hija – esa voz dulce, melodiosa lo estaba torturando. Tessa tenia un control casi sobrehumano sobre Folco. Cerró los ojos con recelo, todavía la amaba y a la pequeña Beatrice igual. Como no querer a ese ángel que tenía los mismos ojos de su madre y tocaba el piano de una manera prodiga. Él no dudaba que no fuera su hija, el cabello rojizo que diferenciaba a su familia había caído sobre ella dándoles unas hermosas ondas en su pelo que amarraban en dos largas trenzas. Aunque no era un rojo llamativo, era un rojo cobrizo, casi ni se diferenciaba del castaño y muy diferente al de él. Dios, que le había hecho a Tessa para que merecer esto.

Su familia estaba rota desde el comienzo y él no se había dado cuenta.

–No – el hombre intento recomponerse mirarla desafiante – Ella se queda.

–Serás idiota – Tessa se levantó del sillón – Beatrice se viene con su madre, digas lo que digas.

–Escúchame Tessa – se acercó nuevamente a ella para agarrarla de los hombros, ahora tenía muchísimas ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara, sus manos viajaron rápido al cuello de Tessa para apretarlo, el alcohol y la ira lo llenaron y su esposa comenzó a mostrar los primeros signos de la falta de aire – Bice se…

Un frio golpe de vidrio en la cabeza de Folco lo hizo caer en el piso, la mujer antes de levantarse del sillón había agarrado la botella de wiski de la pequeña mesa de centro y no dudo en golpearlo. Sin más Tessa se alejó de la sala de estar y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Bice antes de que su madre la viera subió de vuelta a su cuarto y la espero.

Tessa ignoró el corte en su mano y fue a acariciar el rostro de su hija.

–Bice, mi damita florentina – le sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado – tenemos que irnos donde tu padrino. Estas serán unas pequeñas vacaciones donde solo tú y yo estaremos. Ahora le diremos a tu Nani que nos ayude a empacar.

–No quiero ir donde mi padrino – la niña hizo un puchero, ganándose una risilla por parte de su madre.

–Solo será por un tiempo – la mujer no perdió ningún segundo he hizo sonar la campanita para que la ama de llaves le ordenara las maletas a ambas – estaremos solo por unos días.

Cuando cumplió once, ya se habían mudado cinco veces y la última fue en un viaje a París con su tía Amelie, donde por fin pudieron tener un lugar estable al que la pequeña podía denominar hogar y en el cual no estaban rodeadas por un hombre que siempre la trataba como una hija. Ella no era estúpida y sabia que su madre podía manipular a cualquier hombre que se le pasara por enfrente; tenía ese extraño encanto en donde ellos podían creerle o creían todo lo que ella les decían sin importar lo que fuera. Así pudo ocultar su existencia de su padre Folco. Olvidándose de lo duro que puede ser para una niña separarse de aquel hombre que de verdad lo encontraba su verdadero padre, aunque luego de esas revelaciones esa noche fatídica no sabía que creer. Pero su madre ya le había envenenado la mente diciéndole que su padre había decidido irse y abandonarlas.

–Bice, ya estas toda una mujer– su tía Amelie era una mujer bastante esbelta de cabellos negros, sabia poco de ella, pero siempre vestía los mejores vestidos. Era una belleza fatal igual que su madre. Sin más le sonrió – que linda sonrisa. Y bienvenida a mi casa, hermana.

Las mujeres se dieron un largo abrazo y se sonrieron con bastante misterio.

Cerca de su doceavo cumpleaños, Bice vio como su madre guardaba una extraña llave en su tocador. Cada noche la volvía a guardar en el mismo lugar y la curiosidad ya la carcomía ¿Qué abriría? ¿algún tesoro de su madre? ¿dinero? No creía posible que fuera dinero, ya que su madre estaba trabajando con la tía Amelia y estaba ganando bastante dinero, el necesario para que ella le comprara la gran casa de tres pisos a su hermana en la que se estaban hospedando. Cuando cumplió los doce se decidió y tomó la llave del tocador y la fue probando en cada puerta de la casa. Nada, la llave no le hacía a ninguna puerta conocida por ella. Así que una noche decidió espiar a su madre y ver a donde iba con la llave. La mujer que esa noche vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con una cola ajustada en el polisón. Camino varios minutos por el pasillo del segundo piso, hasta que entro a la biblioteca, la niña miró por la puerta entreabierta y vio cómo su madre corría un mueble y dejaba ver una puerta blanca; la llave entro sin prisa y la abrió despacio mostrando unas escaleras que la llevaban al tercer piso. Bice dejo de espiar y se fue a dormir a esperar que su madre volviera a dejar la llave en el tocador de su cuarto.

A la noche siguiente, su madre no había llegado y la llave estaba en el tocador. La tomó con prisa y salió corriendo a la biblioteca, el mueble estaba corrido hacia el lado y la puerta blanca estaba cerrada. La chica al colocar la llave se dio cuenta que no tenía seguro. Su corazón iba a mil y la abrió, volviendo a ver las extrañas escaleras que le llevaban al tercer piso. Intento ir lo más sigilosa posible, guardó la llave en un bolsillo de su delantal y siguió subiendo con cuidado. Las tablas no crujían, pero estaba escuchando algo. Eran quejidos. Muchos quejidos.

En el ultimo escalón vio a su madre en el centro del gran cuarto, sentada en un gran sillón dorado.

Rodeada por hombres vendados de los ojos que la veneraban como una diosa, mientras que dejaban que ella jugueteara con sus cabellos. Estos hombres tenían el descaro de estar en paños menores y besar las piernas de madre. Y uno fue más descarado en besar su boca sin reparo.

Beatrice no quiso mirar más y salió corriendo por las escaleras, cayéndose en los últimos escalones. Tessa se dio cuenta del ruido y del golpe que no dudo en separarse del hombre.

– ¿Beatrice? – la mujer camino hacia la escalera y vio a su pequeña al final intentando levantarse – ¡Beatrice!

Unos hombres se sacaron las vendas y fueron al lado de Tessa.

–¿Quieres que vayamos por ella?

–Por favor – la mujer le dio un beso en el hombro donde dejo marcado su labial – creo que es momento de mostrarle a mi hija los castigos por ser curiosa.

La joven dama siguió corriendo y salió de la gran casona. Vio como los hombres iban tras ella, su madre era una mujer bastante cruel. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera una niña luego de ver eso? Huir era la mejor opción, una clásica y efectiva opción. Ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquella mujer que había entrado en una depravación bastante alta, que no explicaba el por que de las cosas y la dejaba vivir en una burbuja.

Llego al mercado de Paris, el cual no estaba lejos de donde vivía, he intento ocultarse entre la gente. Los hombres gritaban su nombre, pero ella se metió bajo los puestos, ocultándose de la vista de todos. Allí que quedo varios minutos hasta que vio oportuno salir y seguir corriendo. Su destino ahora era la casa de su tía. Ella era la única que la podría ayudar.

Al llegar a la casona del mismo estilo que la otra, su tía la abrazó bastante comprensiva cuando ella le conto toda la historia con los ojos llorosos.

–Tranquila mi damita. Te propongo un trato, yo te hago desaparecer si tu trabajas para mí. Así tu madre y ningún hombre que viste te podrán encontrar o hacer algo – la mujer sonrió, sonrisa que le recordó a su madre.

–¡N-no! – la chica se separó de ella.

–Tranquila que el trabajo es bastante sencillo, solo tendrás que limpiar mi local, además tendrás ayuda de dos más que tienen alrededor de tu misma edad. No es nada malo, además ya tienes la edad para trabajar –ella le acarició el rostro – ahora que estas por tu cuenta debes saber que el dinero no se hace solo. Y lo necesitas, porque casa tampoco tienes.

La adulta se rio en su cara y le dijo:

–Bienvenida al verdadero mundo – le apretó la cara con una mano – mañana comenzaras a las ocho de mañana… Y no tendrás ningún beneficio solo porque seas de mi sangre niña.

* * *

**1870**_**~ Nero.**_

Las ropas de un niño estaban rotas y sus zapatos los había perdido luego de huir de su madre, había corrido por su vida, por la de él y la de su amigo que no pudo salvar. Tenía lodo y sangre seca en el rostro y las lágrimas ya no salían luego de tanto. Y la pregunta es ¿Cómo un niño de diez años se encontraba en esas situaciones en las tormentosas calles de París? Todo se remonta al amorío de una noche que su madre tuvo con el hijo de un propietario de la empresa metalúrgica Sparda Co.

Solo fue una noche, una simple noche en la que el mayor de los gemelos de Sparda celebró su cumpleaños y entre amigos (e incluido su gemelo) lo llevaron a celebrar fuera de su gran casa. Allí entre diversos tragos y alcohol puro el chico perdió el sentido y nunca se enteró que se acostó con aquella chica que su propio hermano contrato para que lo divirtiera esa noche. Cuando despertó el gemelo, su dolor de cabeza era más fuerte que el sentido común, agarró a su hermano y se fueron con el primer cochero que vio pasar; ignorando por completo a la bella mujer con la que había compartido lecho.

Cuatro meses después aquella chica fue a la mansión de aquella familia, rogándole a los sirvientes ver al hombre que seria el padre de la criatura que estaba esperando resultado de un plan que le llevo bastante planificar. Sabía que decirle y como debía actuar para que le creyera todo, un poco de lágrimas no podían faltar y quizás una que otra sonrisilla coqueta, todo para que la fortuna de esta millonaria familia fuera de ella. Pero una mujer de un largo cabello rubio fue quien la recibió, la hizo sentar en un sillón rodeada de un hermoso jardín y le invitó una taza de té importado. Mantuvo silencio por unos minutos, hasta que aquella mujer rubia le tomó una mano entre las suyas y las apretó. Le hablo como si la conociera desde siempre, como si fueran intimas amigas, y para ella tal grado de afabilidad lo encontró vil más aun cuando le dijo que ninguno de sus hijos se iba a ser responsable de algo que nadie quería. ¿Y que esperaba? Ella no venía a comprometerse con aquel chico, aunque podría ser una opción y sonaba bastante bien; en cambio, su plan principal era el dinero, mucho dinero que podía sacarles en su condición y mucho más si los amenazaba con contarle todo al periódico para que manchara el prestigio de aquella familia en segundos. Pero no contaba con esa mujer de sonrisilla amigable que ocultaba una mentalidad bastante peligrosa y quizás peor que la de ella. Intentó responderle, pero ella sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrego con cuidado.

– Todos estos francos serán tuyos solo si te olvidas de que el padre de ese niño es mi hijo.

Y así de sencillo aquella chica cumplió su objetivo y ni siquiera tuvo que hablar. Cuando tomo el papel aceptó la cantidad inmensurable de dinero, pero por su arrogancia no le leyó la letra chica, la cual decía que el banco no le permitiría sacar el dinero antes de que el recién nacido cumpliera los seis meses. (_Maldita letra chica)_. Lo lamentó, lo gritó y se enfureció. Todo el tiempo en el que estuvo embaraza no pudo trabajar, no pudo tener clientes y ninguno de los hombres que conocía les gustaba las embarazadas. Se quedo aislada de todos y una extraña locura comenzaba a invadirla. La gota que colmó su vaso fue que el "querido" embarazo fue uno de alto riesgo y los cobros de los doctores a domicilio no eran los más baratos que digamos. Sus amigas del burdel hacían lo posible para ayudarla, pero ella solo corría el rostro. Los últimos meses los tuvo que pasar haciendo reposo en su cama maltrecha. Sin conocer al bebé ya lo odiaba. Cuando nació hizo que se lo entregaran enseguida a la chica nodriza del burdel, no lo podía ver, no lo quería; ni siquiera lo quiso ver y tomar cuando lo dio a luz. Hasta pensaba que de vez en cuando el crio no era suyo. Intento varias veces entregarlo a los orfanatos, pero las chicas se encariñaban con él y ella tenía que intervenir para dejarles claro que el niño era suyo. Y aunque lo odiara era su fuente de dinero.

Cuando por fin pudo tener todo el dinero de su hijo lo primero que hizo fue comprar varios sombreros y vestidos exclusivos que imponían moda en ese tiempo, darse los lujos de ir a las tiendas de los ricos sin olvidar los lujosos restaurantes y nuevos vicios que adquiría. El dinero restante lo guardaba meticulosamente dentro de su colchón, a la vista de todos como si quisiera que los demás fueran por sus ganancias. En ese tiempo se había olvidado de su hijo, ni si quiera sabia que nombre le había dado la nodriza, lo vio jugar con los demás niños del burdel muy feliz y sonriente, cosa que le amargo el día y para solucionarlo fue a fumar lo que en su momento se le conocería como el opio. Marcas de cortes y un extraño tic volvía a la mujer cada vez que probaba esa droga, para ella placer, pero para las demás un peligro por su agresividad.

Hasta que llego la desgracia, un día cuando su hijo tenía siete años le tomo todo ese dinero oculto que tenía bajo el colchón y lo rompió, jugando con el hijo de otra prostituta lo estrujaron, lo lanzaron por la ventana, cortaron y rayaron pensando que era un papel más con el que podían jugar, sin saber el valor que ese simple papel tenían. Pero que más podían hacer en un día de lluvia unos niños encerrados en el cuarto de su madre, comenzaron a rastrojear, inventando juegos sin sentidos, hasta que encontraron el dinero. Solo fue un juego, un juego en donde ellos creían ser millonarios. Unos a los cuales no les importaba el dinero. La nodriza fue la primera en darse cuenta y que comenzó a limpiar todo el lugar y borrar los rastros del destrozo de aquellos niños. Lo guardaron como un secreto, un secreto que se rompió cuando cumplieron diez ya que al ladrón que le habían echado la culpa del robo de los millones había salido de la cárcel y fue al burdel a decirle la verdad a la chica.

La mujer adulta que no se encontraba estable se llenó de ira y fue contra los dos niños con el pequeño cuchillo que siempre guardaba bajo su falda. Acorralándolos en un pasillo sin salida ellos se apoyaron en la pared viendo como la mujer perdía la última gota de cordura por el opio que había fumado anteriormente. Hasta que fue detenida por las demás chicas del local que hicieron el intento de quitarle el cuchillo, el escándalo se agravio cuando el piso comenzó a tambalear, la casona comenzó a rechinar, un temblor se hacía más grande y las maderas mal puestas comenzaban a caerse. Los niños se abrazaron mientras veían como una gran grieta rompía el suelo del local botándolos al primer piso acompañados de las demás tablas del techo y paredes. Las mujeres cayeron de lleno, los gritos de ayuda se comenzaban a escuchar por toda la cuadra, el burdel se había echo trizas por un temblor que no le hizo nada a las demás construcciones. La nodriza que no se encontraba en ese momento en el burdel, fue corriendo hacia el lugar e hizo lo posible por sacar a los niños del derrumbe, los encontró inconscientes e intento reanimarlos, los movía, les golpeaba despacio la carita, nada.

–Nero, Joseph, por favor reaccionen – la nodriza los mantenía agarradas en su pecho, ella los había criado como no se iba lamentar verlos en ese estado.

–¡Suelta a mi maldito hijo! –Llena de polvo, con la cara rasmillada y el cuchillo en mano aquella mujer que ya había perdido el juicio le quito a un niño a la nodriza gritando a los cuatro vientos blasfemias e incordias – ¡este niño de aquí, me pudrió mi vida! ¡Me quitó todo y lo destruyó!... y ahora yo le quitare la suya.

Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos la mujer le paso el cuchillo por el cuello al niño, jactándose con una risa nerviosa y cayendo al suelo junto a él. La gente que estaba ayudando a sacar a las personas del derrumbe vieron el acto con horror y llamaron a la policía. La nodriza le tapo los ojos al niño que tenia aferrado a su pecho.

– Nero, no veas lo que tu madre a hecho, ella ya ha perdido la cordura – ella le acaricio el rostro.

– ¡Este no es mi hijo! – la mujer loca se levantó apresurada señalando a la otra mujer con el niño – ¡Dame a mi hijo!

– ¡No! – La nodriza intento detenerla – ¡Nero corre!... ¡hijo corre!

– Es MI hijo, bruja – la mujer mayor la tenia de las muñecas, pero la derribo hacia el suelo.

Nero no sabia que hacer, si correr o ayudarla a su mamá Ellen, se quedo paralizado cuando vio que la mujer con el cuchillo la apuñalo cerca de las costillas.

_No…_

– Ven hijo, yo soy tu madre – como si la sangre en su cara no fuera nada, ella se levanto nuevamente hacia el chico.

_No…_

– ¡Ven con tu madre, maldito crío!

El miedo no lo paralizo, salió corriendo sin rumbo, esquivando todo, olvidándose de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, del dolor de una pierna que tenía una astilla enterrada, de sus múltiples caídas sobre el lodo de las calles mal pavimentadas, él solo quería huir, huir de una locura que su mente no podía aceptar. Corrió y siguió corriendo como si la mujer con cuchillo lo siguiera todavía después de que fuera capturada por la policía. Solo se detuvo cuando unas personas que dijeron que lo iban ayudar lo metieron a un orfanato.

Lugar en el que duro menos de una semana por sus múltiples fugas y mal comportamiento. Hasta que un día en una de esas fugaz, choco contra un señor bastante arreglado y con un cigarro en boca.

– ¿Qué ocurre niño? – el hombre tenía una voz tranquila. – parece que estas huyendo

– eso hago….

El hombre le acaricio el cabello.

– eres del orfanato _Enfants Rouges. _

– Si…

– Y por lo que veo, no te gusta ese lugar – Nero no contestó – ¿Qué te parecería trabajar para mí? Cuando crezcas serás fuerte y necesito alguien con fuerza en el local. Así ya no tendrías que volver a ese orfanato que tan mal te cae. – el hombre botó su cigarrillo y lo pisó – Iría a hablar con las hermanas para que te dejaran ir conmigo ¿Qué me dices?

No lo dudo, todo era mejor que ese orfanato y el hombre no parecía mala persona, aceptó enseguida. Lo acompañó hacia el lugar, vio como hablaba con una señora de edad que no conocía y luego de unos minutos de larga charla, el hombre lo agarró de su mano y le dijo:

– Bien, creo que es hora de volver a casa hijo.

_Hijo…._

* * *

_**1863~ Vergil y Dante.**_

–Vamos no seas canalla, tú me lo prometiste, cuando cumpliéramos diecisiete nos iríamos a celebrar afuera. Con amigos, alcohol y muchísimas mujeres. – la cara del gemelo mayor estaba más seria que de costumbre, a su hermano se le había metido en la cabeza una idea errónea de la fiesta que tendrían en unas horas. Todo por culpa de una apuesta que había perdido. Negó con la cabeza.

–Escúchame Dante, estas siendo más irresponsable que de costumbre. ¿Tú de verdad crees que yo voy a ir a una fiesta así? – el mayor rodó los ojos esperando una respuesta lógica de su hermano, cosa que era imposible cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

–Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no? – Dante le respondió de lo más tranquilo, mientras sacaba todos los papeles del escritorio de Vergil para sentarse sin reparo – Papá y mamá no están y nuestro mayordomo es un anciano de ochenta años, ni se va a dar cuenta de que no estamos.

–La respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no.

–En el mundo al revés el no es sí. Así que te me vas a colocar bonito, cosa que encuentro imposible porque no tienes arreglo – Dante le pico el ego sonriente y Vergil le frunció el ceño. Su hermano era un completo idiota – y después vamos a celebrar nuestro cumpleaños como dios manda.

–Dante – lo amenazó. Su hermano estaba resignado a llevarlo cueste lo que cueste. Lo empujó con una mano cuando lo estaba intentando levantar de su escritorio.

–Vergil – le respondió del mismo modo –No seas antiguado, imagina las posibilidades de esta salida. Quizás hasta te enamores o yo lo haga– el menor no se aguantó la risa de ver como se le deformaba la cara a su hermano por lo dicho. Vergil siempre había sido un viejo arcaico con cuerpo de joven. Todo lo que no estaba en sus sagrados libros o las simples cosas del corazón siempre lo encogía en un extraño decoro orgulloso.

–Si voy, ¿me dejarías en paz?

–Te dejo en paz por una semana, seré una estatua más para ti. Ni respirare cerca de ti, ni me veras. Seré una sombra.

–No exageres Dante – sonrió de lado, sin perder el tiempo se encamino hacia la salida del estudio – ¿a qué hora viene el cochero por nosotros? Porque supongo que no iremos caminando.

El menor miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

-En treinta minutos, mis amigos no lo van a poder creer – se acercó a Vergil y le dio dos besos rápidos en las mejillas – Hermano mío, ¡esta noche no la olvidaras!

_Idiota._

Llegaron alrededor de las ocho de la noche a la casa de un amigo del primo del tío de un conocido de Dante. Todos con trajes de frac y corbatines mirando como el gran salón se llenaba de colores por los vestidos de las damas de alta clase que ingresan bastantes alegres a acompañarlos.

–Mira Vergil allí está el pintor Daumier – Dante intentaba señalarlo disimuladamente.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– ¡Tu hermano también sabe sobre el mundo! – le quitó dos copas con vino a un sirviente que pasaba cerca ellos y una se la paso a Vergil – Ahora mi querido hermano, disfruta, conoce gente, diviértete. –giro rápidamente su rostro cuando vio a unas señoritas bastante guapas – ¡Señoritas! Que alegría verlas por aquí.

Como si Dante nunca estuvo a su lado, Vergil se quedó solo al lado de una chimenea mientras veía la leña fundirse entre las llamas lentamente. Comenzó a beber de la copa sin preocupaciones. La vida para Dante era bastante simple, pero para él hacer lo mismo que su hermano era una locura, hasta lo encontraba indecoroso.

_¿Por qué demonios vine aquí? _

–¿aburrido? – una voz lo tomó por desprevenido, era una chica, mayor que él de seguro. Bastante guapa, de cabellos claros atado en un moño travieso. Su vestido celeste con un marcado polizón en la cola le hacia juego a sus brillantes ojos azules y sonrisa risueña. Muy extraño, era una chica del gusto de Dante.

–¿Te pidió venir mi hermano? – la ignoró mientras seguía viendo la leña consumirse. Mañana tenia que completar unos informes para su padre y estaba perdiendo el tiempo en esto.

– No sé quien sea tu hermano, solo vengo a hablar con alguien en este embrollo tan aburrido – la chica se apoyó en la otra esquina de la chimenea.

Vergil bebió al seco y dejo la copa sobre la chimenea. No estaba de ánimos para los cortejos.

– Si es así, ve a hablar con otra persona – con su respuesta seca se gano una risilla de la chica.

– Me caes bien – como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tomo una botella de vino de una mesa y le sirvió hasta llenar su copa– ¿Por qué no hablamos en un lugar más a gusto?

Vergil levanto una ceja y busco a su hermano entre toda la gente con la mirada. Dante estaba haciendo el ridículo entre dos chicas mientras bebía y se reía con otros chicos. Estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía. No encontraba problema si acompañaba a esa señorita a un lugar más tranquilo de todo ese bullicio, total solo iban a hablar.

Ella le sonrió cuando vio que el chico le colocaba el brazo cortes para caminar hacia afuera. Fueron a unos de los jardines de la gran casona donde se sentaron en unos sillones de mimbre, quizás fue por la bebida o el alza de la temperatura en ese momento, pero estaba comenzado a reírse más de la cuenta y a hablar demasiado. La chica no lo quería soltar del brazo y su cercanía se volvía sofocante. El piso comenzaba a girarle, ¿Qué estaba ocurriéndole? Miró preocupado a la chica que se apoyó sobre su hombro y que lo beso fugaz sobre los labios.

–Esto…. Esto está mal – ella se detuvo unos segundos para rozarle el rostro.

–Tranquilo, ya pasará, la _droga_ que te di solo te entumecerá – siempre sonriente, mirándolo con esos ojos azules hambrientos ella lo volvió a besar con fervor – te haré sentir mejor. _Te lo prometo._

Y en ese momento su mundo se apagó, no recordaba nada, ni como llego a unos de los cuartos de la casa. Tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y la luz que entraba por la ventana no le ayudaba para nada a su jaqueca. Miró su ropa esparcida en el suelo y pensó que su hermano lo había traído luego de haber bebido tanto la noche anterior, pero Dante no estaba en el cuarto y se propuso a salir a buscarlo. Se colocó su ropa con bastante desgaña y salió, ignorando el cuerpo de la mujer desnudo que estaba en el otro lado de la cama durmiendo plácidamente.

_Dios como me duele la cabeza._

Bajo la escalera despacio y encontró a varios chicos acostados en el suelo y entre ellos estaba Dante sin camisa, con un ojo morado y sin un zapato.

–¿Y ahora que hizo este idiota?

Vergil lo intentó levantar, pero le hacia un peso muerte bastante pesado. Le pateó las costillas sin medir su fuerza. Un quejido sin fuerza salió del menor, parecía que le iba a dejar otra marca morada en el cuerpo.

–_Está vivo_, venga hay que salir de aquí ahora – mientras Dante intentaba abrir los ojos Vergil colocó un brazo en su hombro y comenzó a cargarlo hacia la salida. El cochero no se había ido en toda la noche esperándolos. Cuando los vio en ese estado los fue a ayudar enseguida y se fueron rápidamente a su casa.

Sus padres no habían llegado, pero el mayordomo los estaba esperando bastante preocupado. Vergil les entregó a Dante para que lo cuidaran y le sanaran ese ojo morado y él sin más subió a su cuarto a descansar y a terminar los informes para su padre.

_El muy zopenco demás que comenzó una pelea allí abajo por una idiotez… espero que no salga en los periódicos este hecho._

El gemelo mayor se llevo la mano hacia la cabeza, todavía sentía mucha presión y eso que recordaba no haber bebido tanto.

_Un segundo…_

Varias escenas comenzaron a pasar por su mente y se dio cuenta de la verdad; la bebida que le había dado esa chica era la responsable de todo, ella lo había planeado de seguro. Le era muy sospechoso que una mujer se le acercara y le diera de beber como lo hizo ella. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Había caído casi por gusto en su juego y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Su rostro se enrojeció de coraje y vergüenza, la chica se había aprovechado de su estado. Lo sedujo, lo manipulo y le saco la ropa.

Se había acostado con ella y tenía que decírselo a alguien, quizás en que embrollo lo meterían ahora con esto y el dolor de su cabeza mágicamente se le desapareció, bajo rápido la escalera en busca de su hermano. Las sirvientas le estaban dando un té de hierbas mientras el mayordomo le curaba las heridas en la cocina con un poco de algodón y alcohol, parecía que ya estaba más recompuesto y lo más importante, más lúcido. Se disculpó con ellos y les pidió que se retiraran por un momento, sacó una silla y la colocó enfrente de Dante.

– Dante, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

– ¿es sobre la chica con la que te fuiste en la noche? – Vergil lo miró sorprendido.

– S-sí, sobre eso.

– No te emociones hermano, yo le dije que te entretuviera, pero no pensé…. Bueno ya sabes que fueran tan rápido al otro… – le sonrió descaradamente mientras se colocaba una bolsa de hielo sobre el ojo, pero se calló al ver la cara seria de su hermano – da igual, por su culpa tengo el ojo morado y creo que un hueso roto.

–¿tú hiciste qué? – la voz de Vergil sonó monótona.

–Vergil, por favor. No me siento bien como para responderte. Pelee con cada hijo de papá en esa fiesta que insultaba a nuestra familia. Además, tu querida señorita quería más dinero por…

–¡Maldita sea Dante! – le gritó – ¡Me contrataste una prostituta! ¡una jodida prostituta!

–Prefiero llamarlas damas de compañía – Vergil se levantó de su asiento y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara.

–Jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra – sonaba más como una amenaza – desde ahora ya no somos hermanos.

El mayor de los gemelos dejo a Dante solo en la cocina.

–Vergil, ¡¿cómo te vas a enojar por eso?! –Dante intentó seguirlo – ¡Lo disfrutaste no lo niegues!

La mente de Vergil era un caos, su hermano había cruzado la línea de la idiotez y ahora los recuerdos de esa noche fueron tachados con rojo. Arregló sus maletas, le importaba un carajo vivir en una casa bajo en mismo techo de Dante, pero hay cosas que no iba a perdonarle. Les escribió una carta a sus padres explicándoles el porque de su huida, se iba a ir por un tiempo para despejar la mente y por supuesto solucionar el problema que le estaba ocasionando haberse acostado con esa "dama de compañía"

No miró atrás y salió por la puerta con la cara en alto.

Dante no supo como explicarles a sus padres la acción de Vergil de irse de la casa, había actuado mal y lo sabía. Su madre le acarició el rostro y con una sonrisa calmada le dijo que ella iba a solucionar todo. Cosa que Dante agradeció de rodillas, ya que dieciocho años después su hermano volvió a su casa, pero como un magnate de la gran empresa.

–Perdóname Vergil.

El mayor no le contesto y le entregó una carta que una vez su madre le había enviado hace algún tiempo atrás.

–La dama de compañía que tu contrataste quedo embarazada, pero perdió el bebé a los cuatro meses –Vergil sacó una pipa – me hubieras hundido completamente hermano.

Dante no supo que contestarle ni siquiera sabia si debía acercársele para darle un abrazo. El tiempo le había dado un aspecto imponente muy diferente al niño que recordaba. A quien engañaba Vergil se había convertido en todo un hombre de negocios y él con suerte pudo mantener a flote una mini empresa que su padre le encargo.

–Ahora ella esta en un manicomio – botó el humo del tabaco con pausa. –gritando que su hijo estaba vivo.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–La fui a ver un día, ya no es la chica de la que tengo vagos recuerdos – Vergil se giró a ver a su gemelo a los ojos – me hice un examen con un médico cuando hui de casa, mi sangre mostraba rastros de drogas.

– Vergil te juro que yo no sabía que ella tenía planeado hacerte eso. Solo quería que disfrutaras con alguien no de esa manera.

Dante le tocó el hombro bastante preocupado, la angustia de ese tiempo le había vuelto y deseaba que hermano lo entendiera o al menos lo perdonara. Vergil exhaló y le dijo:

– Claro que no sabias idiota.

– Vergil lo siento mucho. – no sabía que más decirle a su hermano.

– No te disculpes – volvió a fumar – Cuéntame mejor, ¿cómo has estado?

Dante abrió los ojos sorprendido, su hermano se había relajado y ya no lo miraba fríamente.

–Pues, normal… ¿qué quieres que te diga? – Vergil guardo su pipa con cuidado en su caja y le sonrió a Dante.

– Que te parece si me muestras el nuevo París – Dante le devolvió la sonrisa – dicen que arreglaron el teatro y algunos bares.

– Los bares se han vuelto la atracción. Déjame que te muestre algunos….

El gemelo menor fue a buscar su abrigo, Vergil se colocó su sombrero de copa y salieron a las calles de París a disfrutar de la época bohemia que se acercaba.

* * *

Hola!

Bienvenidos a una nueva historia de Dmc, sin casi nada de Dmc :´v

Estamos en el siglo XIX, Francia, plena época de Cabarés como el Moulin Rouge, Le chat Noir... y que mejor que mezclarlos con los personajes de nuestra querida saga y con algunos toques de Royal Scandal de vocaloid para la trama :3

Opiniones, quejas, reclamos, tomates?


	2. Chapter 2

**Caminos demasiado distintos.**

* * *

_**1873~ Beatrice.**_

El trabajo era sencillo, limpiar, trapear, encerar, escobillar, lavar, sacudir y más limpiar y sacudir. Habían pasado dos semanas y ninguna señal de su madre, y ella seguía trabajando como sirvienta de su tía en ese local que llamaban "Masquerade". La primera vez que entró el olor a perfume e incienso la invadieron, era un local de más de cuatro pisos con vista al centro de un inmenso escenario que incluía una orquesta, Beatrice dudaba si estaba en un teatro o un bar supuestamente. El primer piso tenía el bar atendido por tres señores de edad, ahí estaba lleno de mesas y sillas de lujo, _lugar donde se le iba toda la mañana encerando_; el segundo piso tenía la mejor vista al escenario, había grandes sillones y un lugar especial para los clientes más afortunados y adinerados, también es donde se trabajaba más yendo y viniendo a buscar botellas de alcohol para los clientes donde la mayoría de las "camareras" buscaban de una u otra forma ganar más propinas. En el tercer piso estaba marcado de salas con lujos de la época, ostentando cortes suntuosos de muebles de reconocidos ebanistas, cortinas de seda y muchas ornamentaciones en relieve sobreabundantes. Habiendo una que otra estatua acompañada de unos grandes cuadros llenos de oropel. En este piso solo podían estar los que su tía elegía entre artistas y personas de alta clase incluyendo el acceso a los anfiteatros.

Y para Beatrice solo se resumía en muchos lujos que había que limpiar…

Y por último el cuarto piso, que solo se utilizaba de bodega, pero que la servidumbre conocía como el único lugar donde podían dormir en paz, incluyéndola. Eran cuartos pequeños que se separaban con una cortina maltrecha, una cama sin patas que olía a humedad y uno que otro mueble cojo que servía de guardarropa para su uniforme y la poca ropa que tenía. Lo único malo de la vista por las pocas ventanas que habían era que el gran cartel con el nombre del local tapaba entre luces y madera las calles de la avenida de París. Además, compartía cama con dos niñas más que eran hijas de dos matrimonios que trabajaban para su tía, entre polvo y cajas llenas de decoraciones viejas la niña miraba por la abertura de la ventana como señores de frac y sombrero de copa entraban al bar del brazo de mujeres de exuberante belleza.

– Beatrice ¿Qué miras? – la niña que la llamaba tenia quince años, destacaba en ella su cabello azabache y sus brillantes ojos bicolor, uno rojo y el otro azul, que le daban un toque bastante peculiar. Fue la primera que le dio la bienvenida al lugar y la acogió como una hermana más. Su nombre era Mary, pero preferían que la llamaran Lady. Por lo que hablaban en las noches luego de limpiar el desorden de los espectáculos, la pelinegra le contaba que buscaba ser una bailarina del local, una chica famosa más y solo le faltaba que su tía le diera una oportunidad para lucirse. Beatrice sonrió y la miró a la cara. Ella merecía mucho más que elogios por bailar, era muy bonita y quizás estaba aspirando a muy poco.

– Nada, solo como las personas viene a perder dinero – la castaña fue a buscar su pijama dentro de un cajón apolillado. Doblo su uniforme con cuidado sobre una silla y se giró hacia la pelinegra.

– No digas eso, ellos buscan estos lujos, ¡les encanta! – le dio una mirada soñadora – ya me estoy imaginando cuando ellos vengan a ver mi espectáculo. Será maravilloso. ¿Te imaginas? Yo bailando entre plumas y joyas, moviéndome en todo el escenario, escuchando los aplausos del público…

– Lady…_Puedes aspirar a más_ – lo intentó decir en susurro, pero la chica igual la escucho. Lady se acercó a la castaña y le sonrió. _Oh, como odiaba esa sonrisa…_

–¿A qué más puede aspirar una chica pobre? Quiero ser una artista como las que hay en el bar, Beatrice –lo decía casi riendo que se le apretaba el estómago al escucharla, no quería que esa chica llegara a hacer como su madre, una artista en el arte de manipular con una sonrisa. La belleza podía ser un arma letal y este lugar que todos llamaban bar, era un arma que utilizaban todos los días.

– Puedes hacer otras cosas– Bice no quiso mirarla a la cara y fue rápidamente hacia una fuente con agua a limpiarse el rostro y poder peinarse su cabello enredado por su moño improvisado– p-podrías continuar tus estudios.

– Já, eso no es importante. Aquí es donde se gana dinero, imagínate ser la chica que aparece en los carteles del bar, los hombres morirían por venir a solo verte desde lejos– Lady se lanzó a la cama y rodó para mirarla todavía riéndose – con todo el dinero que gane podré invitarte a esa heladería nueva que abrieron. Bueno a todos, hasta a mi madre.

Beatrice miró sus pies, la palabra madre la golpeó un poco_. ¿Dónde estaría ella?_ Aunque borró instantáneamente ese pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza. Empujó a Lady de su cama y destapó las tapas para meterse a la cama. La pelinegra se quedó al lado suyo mirándola fijamente.

Solo dos semanas, solo dos malditas semanas habían pasado y su familia no estaba nada preocupada por ella, ni siquiera le habían dado una señal de vida. Su tía la trataba como una empleada más, su madre y padre estaban desaparecidos, la última vez que hablo con su tía sobre ellos le dijo: "Tessa se fue con un abogado, parece que ya tienes otro papá más a la lista niña" y no le contestó nada sobre su padre Folco. Quería llorar, los ojos se le colocaron vidriosos que para evitarlo apretó las sabanas con sus manos.

Lady la distrajó empujándola un poco del brazo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

_Esa mirada._

– No, Lady…

– Que aburrida eres…

– No quiero ir, ya me acosté y no me moverás de aquí –Bice le dio la espalda.

– Tenemos que aprovechar que Lucia todavía no viene.

– No es no…

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, escondida en una pared detrás del escenario y los vestíbulos, veían por una fisura como las muchachas corrían con trajes pomposos y uno que otro músico afinando su instrumento. Hoy era un espectáculo con tigres de bengala, las bestias ya estaban en el escenario junto a domares que se vestían como magos.

_¿De verdad pagan por esto?_

–¡Mira Beatrice ahí esta Madame Mérode! –exclamó Lady – es bellísima – la castaña arrugó el ceño, siempre que venían a ver a escondidas Lady no paraba de emocionarse con esa mujer y a ella se le apretaba el corazón – ella se encarga de agrupar a las bailarinas, algún día trabajare con ella.

Beatrice prefirió quedarse callada. Esa mujer era igual que su madre, fría de corazón y con una sonrisa cautivadora.

–¿Qué sucede? –Lady le rozó el rostro con cuidado.

– Nada, me voy a dormir.

– Pero Beatrice…

– Estoy cansada, hoy limpie el vómito de unos borrachos – Bice le sonrió – mañana me cuentas que paso.

– Está bien…

La chiquilla se fue por la salida trasera del local, llegando apresurada hasta la entrada del bar. Grave error, su tía estaba ahí acompañada de ciertos hombres y un grupo de guardias. Se intentó ocultar entre la multitud y la fila, pero la señora ya la había visto. Uno de los tantos mandatos de su tía era nunca aparecerse en la entrada antes del show, menos con la ropa que no fuera de trabajo. Le iban a descontar dinero otra vez…

– Beatrice, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo entre sonrisas mientras la agarraba del brazo separándola de la multitud.

– Fui a comprar…

– Maldita sea niña, no son horas de comprar afuera, ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto? y mira esas pintas, ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te aparezcas por aquí?! – Bice se sorprendía de la habilidad de su tía de regañarla sin perder la sonrisa amable del rostro y en casi un susurro inaudible.

– Oh vaya, ¿son parientes? –un hombre demasiado elegante se acercó a ellas, por el rostro de la mujer supuso que era un cliente bastante importante, _¿un noble quizás?_ La niña hizo una mueca de asco. Los recuerdos de su madre la invadieron.

– No, ¿como se le ocurre que yo seré pariente de una sirvientilla? – la mayor le respondió entre risas. Sentía como apretaba su brazo. – si me disculpa la llevare a dentro.

–¿Sirvienta? Su rostro no es de una sirvienta. – el hombre se interpuso entre ellas con una media sonrisa. La castaña no quería verlo a la cara y en todo momento miró sus pies, tenía zapatos demasiado caros, sería una lástima que le cayeran un poco de tierra encima – aunque de serlo, quiero tenerla entre mi servidumbre, Amelie. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

La piel se le colocó de gallina y el agarre de su tía cada vez más fuerte. Sus pupilas se dilataron _¿Qué clase de hombre era ese?_ Un asqueroso pervertido más.

– Nada de eso– por primera vez escucho la voz grave de su tía – y si me disculpa tengo que llevarla a su trabajo.

– Vamos Amelie – el hombre puso su mano enfrente de su tía y ahora su rostro estaba serio – gasto demasiado dinero aquí como para que rechaces esta propuesta. La niña es una sirvienta más, puedo traerte otra como reemplazo – una mano peligrosa fue hacia el rostro de Bice que su tía alejo rápidamente.

– Aunque seas mi mejor cliente la chica no se ira contigo, trabaja para mí y morirá para mí – por la mirada de su tía quedaba claro que era una amenaza y los guardias se acercaron ante el aviso de la mujer – Thomas lleva adentro a Beatrice y no dejes que salga.

– Sí, mi señora.

El guardia la separó del grupo que se había formado y la entró a tirones. Atrás quedaba su tía con ese hombre, que luego se fue indignado. Ella y el guardia estaban recorriendo el primer piso entre cocteles, vinos caros y uno que otros puro que pasaba en frente de las mesas ya preparadas para el show.

–¿Qué hiciste ahora Beatrice?

–¡Nada! –le contestó rápido – Solo salí a tomar aire.

– Sabes que no son horas de salida, y no quiero mencionar como se coloca Amelie cada vez que te ve fuera– el adulto suspiró cansado, ya llevaba bastantes días diciéndole lo mismo a la castaña y a su amiga. _Un segundo ¿y la otra chica?_ –Beatrice, ¿Dónde está Lady?

– Detrás de bambalinas.

– Mierda, quédate aquí con Antoine hasta que yo vuelva – el mayor la empujó a la barra libre donde estaba un señor bastante mayor de bigote limpiando meticulosamente una copa – Antoine, ¿me harías el favor?

– Por supuesto, Beatrice podría ayudar a Nero por mientras que Louis prepara unos cocteles.

* * *

_**1873~ Nero.**_

Y aquí estaba nuevamente, recién bañado, comiendo un pan con un poco de mantequilla mirando por la ventana de su cuarto. Faltaban solo unas horas para que cumpliera trece años y estaba esperando que Louis, su padre adoptivo, llegara y lo llevara al trabajo como siempre. Habían pasado ya tres años junto a ese hombre; vivía solo en un cuartucho deplorable, aunque mejor que en el que vivía con su madre. Él lo cuidaba, alimentaba y enseñaba cuando podía lo básico que un niño necesitaba; gracias a él pudo leer y escribir, un poco de matemáticas no podían faltar y de vez en cuando un poco de religión y fe a el Dios católico_. Oh si_, su padre adoptivo era demasiado creyente.

Independiente de eso, Nero disfrutaba mucho pasar sus días con ese hombre, ya que era la primera figura paterna que tenía y una demasiado buena para ser verdad. Habían días en los que paseaban por París en las mañanas, iban al parque, gozaban de un gran helado y luego iban a una pequeña capilla a decir unas oraciones. Otras donde solo iban a trabajar al Bar Masquerade, llevando cargadas cajas llenas de alimentos, licores, alfombras; arreglando una tabla del piso, una pared sucia, una llave rota, una mala instalación eléctrica. _Dios, había que hacer muchas cosas ahí_.

Recordó la primera vez que lo fue a ayudar, la señora que los recibió era demasiado guapa y joven para ser la dueña de ese gran bar, su nombre era Amelie, parecía alguien que no rompía un vaso y eso le dio mala espina. Detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa, Nero sospechaba que estaba una señora con algo oscuro. En fin, el trabajo que les dio fue reparar las cañerías de los baños de los empleados, un trabajo sencillo para un maestro como era su padre. Era cerca de las nueve de la mañana y el bar estaba cerrado, así que no tuvieron problemas con la bulla de los instrumentos para romper las paredes. Tuvieron que pasar por el pasillo principal hasta llevar al cuarto piso. Y en ese momento Nero vio los lujos que nunca en su corta vida supo que existían, ¿cómo es que una pared podía estar llena de oro y obras de arte?, ¿tener un cuarto con alfombras de animales exóticos?, esos papeles tapiz, esa cerámica. ¡Maldita sea!, había un inmenso escenario en el centro de este lugar _¿Cómo es que esos lujos existían? Esto es demasiado grande como para ser llamado bar,_ observó todo demasiado curioso, mucho brillo, muchas luces, mucho perfume.

_Muchas mujeres…_

– Nero – la voz de su padre lo sacó de su ensoñación.

– Ya estás aquí, pensé que no vendrías –el chico se acercó al perchero para colocarse su abrigo.

– Me demore porque estaba hablando con Amelie por el trabajo de hoy.

–¿Ya no vamos a arreglar el techo? – se arregló su ropa y se abrocho bien el cordón de su zapato izquierdo.

– No, eso es para la semana próxima. Además, hoy hay un show más grande y necesita ayudar en el bar – el hombre fue a buscar algo a un baúl viejo, era su uniforme de trabajo – bueno creo que todavía me queda ¿no?

El traje estaba finamente doblado y se notaba que estaban en perfectas condiciones, quizás un poco pequeño para el hombre, pero no demasiado.

– No, creo que no –Nero dudo en sacarse su abrigo, si hoy trabajaban en el bar, no era necesario que fuera con su padre – ¿entonces hoy me quedo aquí?

– Nero –el hombre se colocó su uniforme lo más rápido que pudo – te necesito allá, hay que descargar unos bidones de vino y muchas cosas más. Ya sabes cómo es el trabajo en el bar.

Claro que lo sabía, como olvidar el primer día que además de arreglar las cañerías del cuarto piso del bar tuvieron que arreglar un hoyo que había la pared y unas tablas salidas del piso, estucar unos salones del tercer piso y el cambiar el letrero que había en el techo por uno más grande. En ese momento, Nero se dio cuenta de la verdad del lugar, luego de recorrerlo de arriba y abajo se percató que toda esa luz que había en el inicio se perdió, borrando esa magia en todos esos exagerados lujos, dejándole en claro la explotación que existía y como las pocas personas que trabajan allí podían vivir en unas cuatro paredes de una bodega. Ellos eran como él, se aferraban a la vida buscando algo mejor y con lo poco que tenían le sonreían a la vida, excepto una…

– _Beatrice_ – dijo en voz alta.

–¿Ah, dijiste algo Nero? – le respondió su padre ya listo.

–¿Recuerdas a esa chica que me lanzó un vaso?

–¿Hablas de Beatrice?

– Sí, ella – el chico se cruzó de brazos – ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? Aún sigue con esa cara amargada cada vez que vamos…

– Las mujeres son así –le dijo riendo el mayor – cuando crezca se le pasará y te aseguro que en vez de lanzarte vasos ella querrá lanzarte su...

– Ah, silencio, no escucho, lalalala – se le olvidaba que su padre no tenía censura para decir las cosas. La risa del mayor se amplió y fue a removerle el cabello.

– Bueno, bueno, al menos es bonita – Louis lo agarró de los hombros y se lo llevo hacia afuera – ahora vámonos a trabajar.

Pues, la primera vez que vio a Beatrice estaba peinándose su cabello mientras se veía en un espejo roto, la vio fugazmente por la puerta medio abierta de unos de las piezas del cuarto piso cuando iban pasando. Siempre se preguntó cómo es que lo vio, si ella estaba a una distancia bastante considerable. Pero bueno, ella se levantó y le golpeó la puerta en la cara. Eso lo encabrono un poco, bueno quizás si lo encabrono por completo que cuando fue donde Louis comenzó a martillar con más fuerza de la necesaria. El mayor se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hijo que le quitó el instrumento y lo obligó a bajar por agua. Nero bajo de mala gana y fue al bar, tenía diez años y quizás estaba actuando demasiado infantil. Le pidió al hombre de edad que le diera un poco de agua para su padre que estaba trabajando allá arriba, el hombre le entregó una botella y le dijo que cuando la vaciaran la devolvieran para llenarla nuevamente. Solo asistió y la aferró a su cuerpo. Aunque se quedó unos minutos abajo mirando como unas chicas limpiaban el escenario comenzó a subir las escaleras al cuarto piso lentamente sin perder la vista hacia ellas. Y ahí se distrajo, ya que la vio nuevamente corriendo por la escalera, ignorándolo por completo.

_¿Por qué te enojaba eso?_

Eso duro poco porque una mano lo asusto agarrándolo de los hombros, era Louis, que había bajado al darse cuenta que se estaba demorando demasiado. Lo empujó nuevamente hacia el bar, diciéndole que podían darse un descanso de diez minutos. Miró de reojo al escenario y vio como la chica se integraba a la limpieza de las mesas. Llevaba muchos vasos hacia el interior del bar que supuso que se le iban a caer unos cuantos en el camino, se acercó rápido y le tomó la bandeja con los que los llevaba. _¿Por qué había hecho eso?_ Escucho por su espalda como las demás chicas se acercaban a la chica y ahí supo que se llamaba Beatrice. Además, escuchó un murmullo enojado por parte de ella, giró la cabeza para verlas y lo único que vio fue un vaso volando hacia él que chocó en su cabeza. Fueron siete puntos, una linda cicatriz. _Gracias..._

– Nero, te noto demasiado distraído – Louis lo movió un poco – ¿Qué te pasa?

– Estaba pensado en que necesitábamos más mantequilla, ya me la acabé hoy.

– Compraremos más a la vuelta, ahora entremos.

Luego de ese incidente con el vaso, la actitud cambio a una indiferencia que cada vez que lo veía lo ignoraba y eso lo enojaba más. Esos tres años nunca le hablo, nunca le dijo como estaba, nunca lo miró. Ella no era como las demás chicas del local, era descuidada consigo misma, solo trabajaba y de vez en cuando la vio hablar con Lady. _Oh Lady_, ella era demasiado amigable con él.

– Nero tráeme las cajas que están detrás – su padre lo distrajo nuevamente_, ¿en qué momento habían llegado al bar?_ Estaba muy disperso hoy, fui corriendo a la pequeña despensa que estaba detrás del bar y sacó una de las cajas llenas de botellas con licor. Cuando la dejo encima de la superficie de mármol sonrió de mala de gana.

Enfrente, en esas sillas altas estaba ella. Aburrida, enojada_, ¿sonrojada?_ Negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia otro lado, él también podía ignorarla si quería.

– Espera Nero, Beatrice te ayudara por mientras en lo que necesites – le dijo Antoine, _¡lo que faltaba!_ – es por mientras. ¿Me harías este favor?

_No._

– Sí, ven _– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dijo eso? Maldita sea, como odiaba a esa chica._

– Gracias Nero.

Le indicó a la chica que lo acompañara a buscar más cajas. Sentía el cuerpo arder, estaba enojado nuevamente, apretó la mandíbula a más no poder. Y_, ¿Por qué?_ Ni él tenía la razón. Beatrice lo siguió a la distancia, Nero sintió la necesidad de agarrarla y empujarla_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan detestable con él? _Él nunca le hizo nada. Y ahora lo iba a averiguar de una vez por todas, se giró y la miró a la cara enojado.

– Louis, hay alguien que pregunta por ti –al escuchar que llamaban a su padre se detuvo.

–¿Si? – le preguntó el mayor, dejando varios vasos en el mueble– ¿Quién es? No esperaba visitas en el trabajo.

– Pues se llama Kyrie – comentó – dice que es tu hija.

_¡¿Qué?!_

* * *

_**1876~ Dante**_

¿Qué podía hacer un hombre rico huérfano con un hermano perdido por el mundo? Nada mas y nada menos que gastar toda su herencia en porquerías, alcohol y mujeres. _Oh sí,_ la grandiosa vida de un ricachón derrochador hedonista. Le encantaba ese término y a sus recién cumplidos treinta años tenía que darse un regalo de cumpleaños a su altura. Ya había probado todos los gustos de la vida, había viajado, comido cosas exóticas, tabaco, frutas, mujeres, uno que otro alucinógeno, comprado un pony y hasta había contratado un detective por si encontraban a su hermano. Todos los lujos que podían existir ya los tenías, tuvo y podría tenerlos si es que quisiera.

Había dejado su casa dos años después que Vergil se fue, era un pésimo hijo y no lo negaba, pero si Vergil tenía esa libertad él también la iba a tener. Esa vez viajó a Italia y a Inglaterra, no fue viaje tan gratificante como lo había pensado, las mujeres no eran tan bellas como las de Francia, pero tenían un encanto, encanto que a veces lo llevaban a tener tres chicas en su cama. Olían a perfume barato, fingían algo que no eran e intentaban ser como él, un rico mimado. Y él se aprovechaba de eso. Pero a las que si les tomo un gusto especial fue a las mujeres de cerca de Egipto y Turquía, eran flores del desierto, difíciles de hacerlas sonreír, fuertes y con una magia exótica. Esos ojos verdes en esa piel canela eran magnifico. Aunque, su viaje a áfrica lo marcó más, estuvo perdido entre unas tribus por más de un mes, hasta tal punto en que ya encontraba que formaba parte de ellos. Y luego los abandonó. Y se dio cuenta que ya no era un niño mimado, había creció y todo eso se volvió mucho más aburrido. Demasiado aburrido que los placeres de la carne y los vicios ya no lo llenaban, así que de mala gana decidió volver a su casa.

Tenía veintiocho años cuando volvió a ver a su madre, estaba igual a cuando se fue, rubia, con su cabeza en alto, digna y de alta clase. Cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta principal todo desaliñado con una barba de náufrago, pelo largo, bronceado, lo abofeteo dos veces. Sintió las mejillas enrojecerse y los ojos se le humedecieron, su madre lo abrazó y le dio la bienvenida a su hogar.

– Nunca más te vayas – sintió sus lágrimas sobre su camisa y le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerzas, la había extrañado mucho – Dante, mi hijo, mi pequeño.

– Madre…

– Hijo, tienes que saber algo – le aferró el rostro con ambas manos para que la mirara a los ojos, la edad la había golpeado ahora que la veía bien, marcas de arrugas en sus ojos y frente y muchas canas en su cabello. _¿Como no se había dado cuenta de eso?_ – Tu padre ha desaparecido…

_Oh sí_, ese pequeño detalle dentro de una larga historia. Esa tarde su madre no se apartó de él, la acompaño a su cuarto luego de una larga charla en la sala de estar; ella se acostó lentamente en su gran cama mientras que Dante miraba por el balcón fumando uno de los puros de su padre. Su madre le había dicho que había sido un accidente_, sí, claro_, que en un viaje de trabajo cerca de la India había pasado un accidente, los habían asaltado, quitado todo y la pista de su padre había desaparecido. El único que volvió de ese enigmático accidente fue "Mundus", ese maldito apodo que le había dado su padre a ese asqueroso hombre. Lo odiaba desde el primer día que lo vio cruzar la puerta junto a su padre. El muy _hijo de_ …maldito siempre hablaba de las riquezas de los otros países, que él tenía mucho dinero, que lo llamaban el rey de la economía moderna. Por eso el apodo, porque el controlaba el mundo. Era un asco de persona, todos sabían que le tenía envidia a Sparda. Y como no, si él desde los quince años supo controlar una gran empresa y todos los querían por su espíritu altruista y medioambiental. Su hermano y él siempre le dijeron que cortaran los lazos con ese hombre, que era malo para él, pero nunca le hizo caso.

_¿Por qué?_

Y ahora pasaba esto, lo más seguro era que su padre estaba muerto por su culpa. Por la maldita ambición de Mundus._ Y Mundus lo iba a pagar…_

Miró a su madre que ya se había quedado dormida, apagó el puro y entró nuevamente. Cerró con cuidado y bajo a la cocina en busca de algo que beber. Dios, ahora tenía que acabar sus estudios, ahora era el patriarca de la casa, el líder de Sparda Co. Agarró la botella de vino y comenzó a beber de ella, mañana iba a ser un mal día.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar al representante momentáneo de la empresa a la casa, J.D Morrison, tutor de Dante y Vergil cuando su familia se ausentaba. Eva, en cambio, se encargo del ajetreado papeleo y mucho más papeleo que le dejo encima del escritorio a Dante. Justo a las doce del día, llegó a la puerta un hombre bien vestido.

– Cuanto has crecido Dante, las vacaciones que te tomaste fueron demasiado largas –bromeo el hombre.

– Morrison, ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Dante fue a abrazarlo, pero el mayor lo detuvo.

– Alto, Dante, primero lo primero – el hombre le dio palmadas en la espalda mientras lo acompañaba a la biblioteca – te tengo que enseñar todo lo que no quisiste aprender cuando joven.

Horas y horas aprendiendo economía básica, analizando gráficos de la productividad anual, los impuestos cobrado y por supuesto, la gran pérdida que habían entrado. Estaban por perder la empresa por el mal manejo de la producción y una milagrosa oferta en una carta de Mundus llegaba, _demasiado sospecho_, la carta decía que lamentaba de corazón todo lo que había pasado, _ese hombre no tiene corazón_, que como muestra de agradecimiento a su padre les daba un préstamo millonario para que puedan salvar. Dante arrugó la hoja y la lanzó al fuego.

– Ese hombre nunca más se va a acercar a mi familia y a la empresa.

Morrison sonrió de lado y asistió.

En los próximos meses el trabajo fue arduo, hasta se metió en el trabajo de las fraguas para ayudar, el papeleo nunca fue lo suyo y en sus viajes supo que sus manos eran más rápidas con un martillo que con un lápiz. Había formado unos contactos con los turcos que lo ayudaron con unos préstamos y algunos conocidos de sus padres que todavía lo tenían en un altar que siempre lo ayudaron por solo el hecho de ser su hijo. Sus trabajadores ya le habían tomaron estima y comenzaron a trabajar a la par al verlo tan metido en su trabajo. Hasta había ido el periódico a entrevistarlo al ver como el jefe estaba junto al "sucio" proletariado. _Esos zánganos mentirosos entrometidos_, con ellos siempre fingió una sonrisa. Y luego de unos años todo el trabajo dio frutos, habían logrado sacar la empresa principal nuevamente a flote, a coste de la pequeña que su padre le había dejado de joven.

Ahora era la nueva cara de París, casi un icono, los ricachones lo iban a ver, los chismes sobre él corrieron nuevamente, el prodigio que se fue donde los salvajes, volvió a la civilización. Sparda no pudo estar más orgulloso del único hijo que le quedaba, Dante el hijo que todo hombre de negocios quería, el bienvenido en todos los locales y bares. Las chicas lloraban al verlo.

_Solo soy un hombre._

Sin embargo, ese verano de 1874, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y su madre no lo recibió en sus brazos, su corazón sintió una punzada. Corrió a su cuarto y la vio en sus últimos momentos, junto a ella estaba una criada llorando, él solo apretó sus puños por la angustia. Su madre nunca le dijo que estaba mal, nunca le dijo que se estaba muriendo. _Dios, ¿Por qué?_ Él no alcanzo a despedirse de ella, todo por el maldito trabajo. Se acercó a su cama y beso su frente entre lágrimas. Esa noche no durmió y bebió más de la costumbre.

En el funeral habían demasiadas personas desconocidas y muchas flores blancas, en especial lilium, a su madre le encaban esas flores, pero Dante se sentía vacío, él solo quería estar solo. Había perdido a toda su familia, a su padre, a su madre, está a su hermano…

Se sentía peor que una escoria en esos momentos, maldijo su vida de joven, esa irresponsabilidad solo lo llevo a una soledad. Estuvo varias semanas encerrado en su cuarto, no quería escuchar esos comentarios de _"el chico rico huérfano", "Ahora está solo, pobre", "¿Qué hubiera hecho Vergil en su lugar?"_

– _Si, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Vergil?_

El muy idiota demás que tenía un plan para esto, pero él no era Vergil. Nunca lo fue y será. Cogió una botella de cerveza, su abrigo y fue a las calles de París en la noche. Y ahí lo encontró por curiosidad, lleno de luces, brillos y champagne. El antiguo Bar "Masquerade" que ahora decía ser la última moda de lo que se le denominaba un cabaret. Entró como invitado especial de la Madame Amelie. Y luego de eso nunca salió de allí.

Ahora tenía treinta años y era un cliente especial. Su fiesta de cumpleaños se celebraría allí y esperaba que fuera más grande que la que tuvo el año pasado.

_Oh si, su vida hedonista había vuelto._

* * *

_**1876~ Vergil.**_

Habían pasado trece años desde que se había ido de su hogar, aun así, seguía escribiéndole a su madre una que otra carta para contarle de sus "_aventuras_". Había viajado a tierras inhóspitas en el continente asiático. El Tíbet, Nepal, Mongolia, Birmania, China y muchos más, todos pagados con su propio trabajo, no le saco nada a sus padres para financiar sus viajes. Ahora era un simple viajero del mundo, y agradecía que nadie de esos lugares lo conociera. Algunos dirían que fue un viaje espiritual, pero para él fue mucho más. Trabajar de sol a sol por un plato de comida, caminar kilómetros para encontrar recién un pueblo, llevar el dinero justo o a veces nada, pelear con bestias para sobrevivir, soportar gigantes inviernos y seguir como un dogma siempre el este. ¿Con que propósito? Ninguno, solo le quedaba la incertidumbre si el día de mañana iba a seguir con vida. Vivir al límite lo llenaba de ganas de seguir viviendo.

_La vida es simple._

Hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo viviendo en un templo con monjes tibetanos, eran las personas más humildes que podía haber conocido, sin ninguna ambición, nada de riquezas, solo eran personas a la ayuda de todos los seres vivientes a alcanzar la última meta de la practica budista, llenos de una motivación altruista, Vergil, que ahora entre sus pares era Virgilio, intentó lograr con todo su esfuerzo. Dejo de lado su ropa occidental, adopto una doctrina oriental, despertaba a las cinco de la mañana para ir en busca de la felicidad que tanto proclamaban.

Eran personas demasiado cultas que adaptarse a ellos no le fue demasiado complicado, leía varias Tantras al día, intentaba visualizar el camino hacia su transformación espiritual, pero parecía que nada cambiaba. Seguía las Paramitas al pie de la letra, generosidad, disciplina, paciencia, esfuerzo, meditación y sabiduría, eran solo cinco pasos, _maldita sea. _Y ¿entonces por qué no podía llegar a esa catarsis que decían poder encontrar en tu interior?

– Estás viendo solo en la superficie de tu corazón Virgilio – le decían unos de sus hermanos espirituales – todavía estás enojado con tu carne.

– Tienes que olvidar los placeres de la vida para recién encontrar tu camino, hermano.

– No es eso – suspiro agotado – quizás esto no sea lo mío.

– El camino del Bodhisattva es complicado hermano, recuerda que es un avance espiritual entre cinco caminos. Nadie de nosotros todavía ha logrado completarlo.

– _Lo sé._

– Si lo sabes, entonces no llenes tu corazón con rencor – el monje se acercó y le tocó el hombro – tu hermano no te deseaba mal, tienes que aprender a perdonar _Vergil_. Y luego enseñarle el arte de la paz.

En ese momento no quiso contestar nada y se retiró a unos de los patios a meditar. Odiaba que ellos le dijeran eso_, ¿Cómo es que sabían que estaba enojado con su hermano?_ _¿acoso se le notaba en la cara? Maldita sea Dante…_

No duro mucho con los monjes, bueno siete años para Vergil no fue mucho, con ellos el tiempo perdía importancia y esos siete años solo fueron un pestañeo y como siempre lo hacía desde que dejo su hogar viajo hacia el este. Llego cerca de la frontera de Mongolia con Corea, ahora trabaja como contrabandista, en realidad lo obligaron y amenazaron a hacerlo, como tenía una cara occidental era más fácil que lo inculparan a él de todo. En una de esos movimientos de ratería quedo inconsciente, y despertó en una casa cerca de un puerto. La comunidad lo estaba ocultando de la poca policía del lugar, supuestamente estaba en Wŏnsan y todavía no se explicaba cómo había llegado al "reino ermitaño" si antes estaba en Mongolia planeando un atraco. Se tocó la cabeza y sintió la cabeza hinchada y ardiendo. La señora que lo estaba cuidando le dijo, por lo poco que podía entender del idioma, que lo encontraron botado y ensangrentado cerca de un bosque y que su sobrino lo ayudo y lo trajo aquí para que lo curaran. Entonces sus "compañeros" le dieron por muerto, _lo que faltaba._

La señora lo ayudó a levantarse de la cama y sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago, se levantó la camisa vieja que tenía puesta y vio la marca del delito, él sabía que no podía ser capaz de caer inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza, el responsable de todo fue un disparo a quema ropa. Ahora lo recordaba todo, los muy malditos no eran "compañeros" y no estaban planeando un atraco, esos hijos de perra lo tenían secuestrado y lo utilizaban de cebo para todas sus jugarretas, al final cuando se cansaron de él, le dispararon.

_La vida era ironía._

Se quedó un tiempo junto a esa señora de edad mientras sus heridas sanaban y luego le dio las gracias por su gran ayuda de todo corazón. Tomó un barco ahora hacia el este en el puerto, con destino a Japón.

Tenía treinta años por lo que podía recordar al ver un pequeño calendario a las afueras de un almacén que tenía toques occidentales, lo que ellos llamaban modernización Vergil lo conocía como adaptación cultural por dominación económica. ¿_En que se había metido ahora?_ Pues, en una revolución, una en que los samuráis, guerreros de élites del antiguo Japón, exigían mantener sus derechos como clase social en su país, fuera de esos cambios políticos que sufría por la modernización. Al ser occidental, los japoneses que apoyaban a Saigō Takamori, el samurái líder de la rebelión, lo miraban con repudio y los japoneses que están a favor del imperio, también. Ya no sabía qué hacer que se dijo a si mismo que se iría con el primero que le diera cualquier tipo de trabajo, pero no había nada para él en ese lugar, que solo le quedaba volverse un mendigo de la calle. Entonces conoció allí en la calle a un supuesto samurái renegado que buscaba morir con honor, pero se la habían negado. Aunque para Vergil parecía un anciano loco, había algo en el que le parecía demasiado interesante. No entendía nada de esos conceptos de los que hablaba y escucharlo hablar de la gloria samurái le revolvía el estómago.

Hubo unos momentos en el que el anciano se emocionaba al hablar de su espada, más afilada que un cuchillo y más delgada que un cabello. Esa espada era el delirio de ese hombre, pero según él fue robada traicioneramente y se le negó su muerte con honor. Se le negó su harakiri.

Entonces algo nació en Vergil, un deseo de ayudar a ese hombre. Aquello que los monjes buscaban que toda persona con conocimiento hiciera. He hizo lo que toda persona no cuerda puede hacer, fue a buscar la espada robada como un samurái más que apoyaba la causa de Takamori. El hombre de la calle le dio todos los datos de su espada y el nombre del hombre que la había robado, _Oni_, demonio en traducción a su idioma. No tuvo mucha suerte que digamos, entrar a una casa llena de samuráis no fue una gran idea. Pues cayó preso y lo iban a matar, pero al ver que era solo un vagabundo loco lo dejaron libre; hecho que Vergil aprovechó y se volvió a meter a la casa del supuesto _Oni. _Esta vez pudo ver al hombre que llamaban demonio, quien portaba una armadura azul y una máscara digna de su nombre. Era demasiado intimidante, ahora entendía porque le llamaban demonio. Y a su costado una katana de gran tamaño enfundada. _Ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer Vergil?_ Lo que todo hombre no cuerdo haría, atacarlo.

Era un hombre con toda una trayectoria en el arte de la batalla y él un simple civil. Por supuesto que no iba a ganar y quitarle la espada. El _Oni_ desenfundo su espada y fue directo a su cuello a un corte fino. Lo corto, sí, era un corte demasiado fino que comenzó a sangrar en un delgado goteo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta deslizarse hacia un lado.

–Así que el loco volvió, ¿Qué haces aquí? –era otro hombre corpulento dentro de una armadura roja – ¿te envió el emperador?

– Solo vengo por la espada –señalo la espada que tenía en el cuello – le pertenece a _Yamato _– Vergil no se movió de donde estaba, sentía que si daba un paso más esa delgada espada le atravesaría el cuello.

Escucho unas risas por detrás de la casa.

–¿El loco del pueblo? – el de armadura roja se sacó la máscara –¿te convenció de que era un samurái extranjero? – le bromeó y escupió a los pies.

–Él solo quiere morir con honor.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

–Baja la espada – el hombre exclamó serio que el de armadura azul la retiro lentamente – viniste aquí desarmado a enfrentar a un samurái. ¿No le temes a la muerte?

Se hizo un silencio a la espera de la respuesta, el gran hombre comenzó a rodearlo y otros más comenzaron a entrar a la casa. Vergil miró sus pies, tomó aire y les respondió un bajo no.

–Ya veo – el samurái lo golpeó en las piernas obligándolo a arrodillarse – vayan a buscar a _Yamato_, le daremos la muerte con honor que tanto busca.

Lo tuvieron encerrado en esa casa por varias horas, encadenado al suelo. No le habían golpeado como había esperado, solo lo dejaron sentado allí mirando a la nada. Hasta que escuchó unos caballos galopar hacia el lugar donde estaban, lo sacaron afuera de la casa a tirones y vio como traían a _Yamato _vestido con un kimono blanco. El hombre corrió hacia él y le dio las gracias. Pero sentía que algo andaba mal, no le habían devuelto la espada al hombre. Miró con odia hacia el _Oni, _quien sostenía la funda con orgullo y parecía que se burlaba de él.

–_Fueron solo patrañas_, ¡la espada que tiene ese hombre es de _Yamato_! – le gritó Vergil señalando al demonio azul – Acaso son ciegos, un samurái nunca mentiría con algo tan importante como su espada y ese hombre se la robo a _Yamato_.

–No nos ofendas, extranjero –sintió nuevamente un golpe a sus piernas que lo dejaron de rodillas.

–¡Es la espada de _Yamato_! –siguió gritando – ¡Diles que tiene la marca de tu pueblo! ¡_Yamato_ _Minzoku_!

Ahora más de dos espadas lo tenían amenazado del cuello, _Yamato_ intentó ayudarlo, pero fue empujado al suelo. El samurái de rojo se acercó a Vergil y lo miró a los ojos desafiante.

–¡_Oni_, trae tu espada! –le exigió – _¿Oni?_

Dos cortes finos pasaron por la espalda de unos del samurái que estaban al lado del demonio azul, quien ahora con la máscara puesta fue a atacar al de rojo. Vergil rodó por el suelo y fue al lado de _Yamato_. Todavía estaba amarrado y le pidió que lo desatara. El demonio de rojo desenfundo su espada y contrarrestó el golpe finamente.

–¿Así que tú eras el espía? – le dijo – le robaste a un samurái su espada y te hiciste pasar por uno. Inventado una historia bastante interesante, pero es imperdonable –comenzó a forzar su espada sobre él – este hombre es mío.

Nunca en su vida Vergil había visto tal control de un arma blanca, parecía una danza. Cortes finos y elegantes cayeron a ambos lados mientras que otros fueron más tajantes y fuertes, era una verdadera pelea de demonios. Pero solo uno gano, él más rápido para llegar al cuello y ese fue el de rojo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, sacaron el cuerpo del demonio azul y lo lanzaron detrás de unos arbustos; el demonio de rojo limpio con cuidado su espada y fue a recoger la espada de Yamato, se la entregó de rodillas y le pidió su perdón.

–Solo quiero recuperar mi honor – le dijo sonriente _Yamato_.

La ceremonia estuvo rodeada de todos los samuráis que quedaban en ese lugar abandonado y de un silencio lleno de misticismo que solo una noche de luna llena puede tener. Le dieron un poco de sake y él se sentó de rodillas a un lado de una fuente de agua, se abrió cuidadosamente su kimono blanco y murmuró algo hacia Vergil; en su mano tenía envuelta la hoja del _tantō_ en papel de arroz, espero unos segundos y se clavó la daga en el abdomen. Vergil cerró los ojos y no vio como el demonio de rojo bajo veloz la katana hacia el hombre arrodillado. Esa noche lloró en silencio junto a los demás mientras miraban como las llamas de una pequeña fogata se consumían.

_La vida era cruel._

El demonio rojo le permitió quedarse con las pocas cosas que tenía Yamato y le entregó en una funda la espada que tanto atesoraba el hombre, con la condición de que pudiera ayudarlo en la lucha que se avecinaba. Pero él no era un guerrero y por su amigo de la calle intento aportar su granito de arena en lo que podía a esa gente que solo buscaba ser escuchado por el Emperador. Nada de lo que hizo dio frutos, todos cayeron en esa fatídica batalla y al él lo tuvieron detenido por ser extranjero y tener un apellido casi de noble. Lo liberaron en el año 1878 entregándole unas cartas con el nombre de su madre y porque un hombre de nombre Arkham, detective pagado por su hermano, pagó una gran fianza para liberarlo.

Su viaje había terminado y ahora tenía que volver a su hogar.

* * *

hola!

Volví luego de mil años :c pero volví...

Espero que disfruten este loco capitulo :'D

**CLOROFORMO**: muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste :D


End file.
